Seeking Justice
by HeyaIsLove
Summary: When someone hurts Brittany, Santana will do the unthinkable to make that person pay for what they did to her. Based on the movie "Seeking Justice"
1. Chapter 1

Noah's house. 10:51 pm

Santana was with her friends Puck, Sam and Finn, they we're playing on the Xbox and having a good time. They haven't talked for a long time and Santana missed them.

Her fiancé, Brittany, was spending the day with Quinn, they were going shopping and Santana didn't feel like shopping, so instead she called her friends and the four of them met at Puck's place.

"Finn! Finn! Dude, kill her! Come on!" Puck yelled.

"Ha! I kicked your ass, Finnonce" Santana said when she won the game.

"Dude, you suck" Sam said disappointed at Finn.

"Shut up"

"Well guys, got to go. My fiancé must be already at home. So bye" Santana said, leaving the joystick on the couch and saying goodbye to her friends.

"Okay, but don't disappear again, and I'm waiting my invitation for the wedding!"

Santana smiled without noticing. "Don't worry, you're all going to get them soon. See you guys. And Frankenteen, I hope next time you can defeat me"

"Imma kick your ass next time" Finn said and laughed.

"Bye Santana, take care" Sam said before she left.

Santana's car. 11:03 pm

Once inside she turned on her phone.

"Ten missed calls" she read. Three from Brittany, five from Quinn and two from Rachel. She saw a bunch oh texts too. All from Quinn "Answer your phone damn it" "Santana where are you?" "Come on! Pick up!" "This is important!" "Santana for god's sake answer" "you have to come to the hospital" were some of the texts.

_Wait up, hospital? What the fuck's going on? _She thought. Quickly she dialed Quinn's number.

Mall. 9:50 pm

Brittany and Quinn were walking towards Quinn car.

"Hey, I think I'm going to take a cab" Brittany said.

"What? No! It's late and dark. I can drive you home"

"But your house is the opposite way of mine, I'll be okay. I think I can grab a taxi without dying" she said laughing.

"Fine. But take care, okay?" she kissed Brittany cheek and hugged her.

"Okay, bye Quinnie. See you soon. Hopefully San will join us next time"

"Yeah, that'd be fun. Well bye Britt"

Quinn got into her car, and Brittany started walking away to find a cab.

She found one and gave the address to the man.

After a few minutes, she noticed she didn't recognize anything.

"Excuse me, this isn't the right road"

"I know" he said

Brittany started feeling scared. "Please stop the car, I want to get out"

"No way Blondie, we're going to have fun" he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Let me out!" she screamed.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he took a gun and pointed at Brittany with it.

Brittany was paralyzed, she wanted to scream, to get out of the car and run home, back to Santana's arms.

Then, suddenly, he stopped the car, they were in a dark alley, he got out and opened the back door, where Brittany was sitting unable to move, because he was still pointing at her with the gun.

"Get out" he said.

Brittany was shaking but did as she was told.

"Now take off your clothes" he instructed.

"N-no" she tried to say still shaking.

"What did you said?" he said getting closer to her. "You're going to take off your clothes now. Or I'm going to do it. You chose, you can do as I say and make this easy, or we can do this the hard way"

"P-please don't hurt me" she took a few steps back trying to stay away from the man.

"So the hard way, huh?" Brittany didnt even noticed when he used the back of his gun to hit her in the head. She just felt pain in her head and then she felt something liquid dripping out of her head. She touched where it hurt but quickly took of her hand.

Her head and now her hand were all bloody. He grabbed both of her hands with one of his to keep her from moving and started punching her.

She screamed and tried to kick him but it didn't worked, quickly she had no strength left and he was still hitting her. What was she going to do now? What was he going to do to her? She wanted Santana so bad, her soft skin, her dark hair, her perfect lips. She was hoping this was just a nightmare. This couldn't be happening.

Why didn't she let Quinn drive her back home?

He stopped, undressed Brittany and pull down his pants.

"Please... please... don't do... this..." it came out as a whisper but he could still hear it.

"you're going to enjoy this" once again Brittany saw that smirk appear on his face.

She started crying. She didn't even had the strength to move, not a leg, nothing.

"Please... let me go... I-I... want... my fiancé...I ...want my... Santana... please"  
"Huh so we have a little dyke here. This is going to be fun. I'm going straight you up"

She closed her eyes and just let it happen.

When he was done, he didn't even bothered to dress Brittany, and left her unconscious lying on the street naked with her clothes thrown on her, covering a little bit.

Quinn's house. 10:47 pm

The TV was on as Rachel was lying on top of Quinn on the couch.

"I think all Glee club should get together. Not just the unholy trinity, or the guys, or me and Kurt." Rachel said.

"I think that'd be great, but it's kind of hard, babe, we all have gone in different, Santana and Britt are about to get married, Blaine and Kurt have got married, Puck is getting serious with that chick whose name I can't remember. He's working on his new label. Britt has already opened her dance studio. You're a famous singer and actress. Everything has changed. Finn has his own company. Tina and Mike are successful lawyers. Not to mention everything else"

"I know, Quinn. It's just that look at us now, we've all grown up but we barely see each other, we were a family and-"

A buzz interrupted the girl's conversation. It was Quinn's phone.

"Fuck, this better be important" she sees the number "oh, it's just Brittany"

She answered "Hi B, you got home safe?"

"Hello? Is this Miss Pierce family" she didn't recognize the voice. But it was a man's voice.

"Wh-who's this?" she asked worried. Rachel sensed the worry in Quinn's voice.

"What's wrong, baby?" Rachel said.

"This is Doctor Myers, is-"

"Doctor? As in doctor Doctor? Oh my god, did something happened? Is she okay?"

"Who's this?"

"This is her best friend. Where is she? What happened?"

"Miss Pierce is right now at the hospital, we need you to come here as soon as possible."

**Well what you think guys? Did you like it? Should I continue this? Leave a review! I have some great ideas for this fanfic.**

**Just let me know what you think :) **

**THANKS EVERYONE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Seeking Justice Chapter 2

Santana drove as fast as she could to the hospital, she broke many speed limits on the way there.

They told her the room where Brittany was and she rushed to find it. She was about to walk inside when she felt two arms holding her.

"Santana" the person said. She recognized her immediately.

"Quinn!" she said as she turned around.

Quinn hugged her as she began sobbing "I'm so sorry San! I should have drove her to your place! I shouldn't have let her go by herself! It was late but she told me it was okay, so I just let her go! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Santana hugged her back as she tried to calm her down "It's not your fault" she said simply. But inside, she was dying. She didn't blame Quinn, of course, but she knew that if Quinn had gone with Brittany, nothing of this would have happened; she would be okay, at home, with her.

She saw Rachel behind and the smaller brunette send her an apologizing look with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Quinn, let her go, she needs to see Brittany" Rachel said to Quinn as she walked towards her.

She slowly let go off Santana "Yeah" she sobbed "Sorry, San, you should go inside" she tried to say, but she was crying so hard it was impossible to understand.

"You guys don't want to come too?" Santana said in a low, raspy voice.

She supposed they would like to see Brittany too.

"We already did" Quinn answered "and I'm sure you'd like to be alone with her"

"They didn't let us in for too long" Rachel lied. Truth was that they couldn't stand to see Brittany like that, Quinn managed to stay a little bit longer than Rachel, but after a while, they were both outside, holding each other and sobbing.

"Oh, okay then" she said turning around to face the door. She grabbed the doorknob, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened the door and walked inside.

When she saw Brittany, all bruised, lying on the hospital bed she wanted to run and just escape from all of this.

A few tears ran down her face as she walked to the bed.

She noticed that there was a doctor in the room, but she didn't care, all she cared about was her fiancé.

She reached the bed and slowly grabbed Brittany's hand and held it.

She looked paler than usual, her skin had bruises everywhere, a few cuts here and there, and her head was covered by a bandage

"Are you Santana Lopez? Her girlfriend?" the woman in the room asked carefully

"Yes. Her fiancé" she correct the woman in a whisper.

"I'm Doctor Myers" she said "I'm so sorry about what happened. I know this is hard for you"

"It's so unfair" she let go off Brittany's hand and clenched her fists; suddenly she changed from sad to angry "She didn't deserved this. I'm going to make sure that man gets behind bars, he's going to pay for what he did to her" she said as more tears streamed down her face.

The doctor did her best to calm Santana down because it seemed like she was about to break something.

When she was more calm, she explained to her how was Brittany, how hurt was she, if she was stable, and everything, Santana listened carefully and when the woman was done, she asked if she could leave her and Brittany alone, because she wanted some alone time.

The woman gave her a small smile, whispered "sure" and walked outside.

Santana brought a chair next to the bed, sat on it and grabbed Brittany's hand once again.

"Britt..." she whispered as she rubbed her hand "Crap, I'm so sorry, baby" she started crying and talking to the unconscious blonde, even though she knew she couldn't hear her.

She stayed like that until a nurse asked her to leave because Brittany wasn't allowed to have visits until tomorrow.

Santana kissed Brittany's forehead gently "I love you" she said before walking out.

With puffy eyes and her mascara ruined, she noticed that some more people had appeared in the waiting room.

Brittany's younger sister Bailey was there, with his boyfriend Luke, which surprised Santana because she knew they were currently Pennsylvania. Apparently she wasn't.

She found Puck and Sam sitting there too, next to Quinn, who was sitting next to Rachel.

"Santana" Bailey said, standing up.

"Hi, Bailey" she answered walking towards her "I thought you were in Pennsylvania"

She lunched herself to Santana and hugged her. "We were, but yesterday we came back to visit you guys. We were going to stop by your house tomorrow. But them someone called us, telling us that Britt was in the hospital, so we came here asap"

There was a large pause, where no one said anything "H-how is she?" the small Brittany look-alike continued.

"Yeah, is she going to be okay?" Puck asked, and Sam looked at her waiting for an answer.

"She's going to get better" she felt the need to cry again, she couldn't help it, tears were just running down her face and she couldn't stop it.

"God, Santana, this is so fucked up. Why Brittany? She's so innocent, she's the last person that deserved this"

"No one deserves anything like this" she felt the anger boiling in her blood again "Especially her"

Bailey just nodded. Santana noticed Sam and Puck watching them awkwardly "What are you guys doing here? I mean, of course, I know you care about her but it's late"

"That creepy doctor called Sam, asking about Santana" Puck answered.

"She called Quinn too" Rachel joined.

"Did that bitch called everyone or what?" Santana asked angrily. She was just supposed to call Brittany's family. Not every fucking person they know.

"They couldn't reach you, so they called me but you had already left. We got worried so we came. Finn had already left, so he didn't join us" Sam explained.

They talked for a while and Sam, Puck, Bailey and her boyfriend left after some more minutes, promising to come again tomorrow.

"You guys should leave too, it was a tiring day, go home and rest" Santana said with a tired voice.

"If we go, you should go home too, you're falling asleep, and Brittany won't wake up for some time" Rachel replied, with Quinn already asleep resting her head on the diva's shoulder.

"I can't leave her. No way" she shocked her head.

"Santana, you need to rest too. Like you said, it was a tiring day, you can come back tomorrow in the morning and Britt will still be here"

Santana just shocked her head again.

"Okay, fine, but at least try and get some sleep here, I know these chairs are not really comfortable but you need some rest"

"I'll try. But I can't promise anything. It's hard to sleep when you know you're fiancé is lying unconscious in a fucking hospital bed"

"Just try, okay?" she moved Quinn slightly to wake her up.

"Okay, bye guys, take care" she said to both of them, as they stood up and left.

Santana sat on the chair, shifting constantly on her seat for long several minutes, when she saw a white man in a suit, sitting a chair away from her and staring.

"Who the hell are you?" she said rudely.

"My name's David, nice to meet you" he extended his hand out.

Santana looked at it but didn't move. "What do you want?"

"I heard what happened to your fiancé" he said simply.

Santana stared at him with a questioning look.

"I know how you feel" he said "My wife was robbed some months ago. It was terrible, I know it's not as bad as what happened to your wife, but I know how it feels"

Santana didn't say a thing. This man was seriously freaking her out. Who the fuck was him? How did he found out? And why was he telling her his story? She didn't know him _or cared._

"But they paid for what they did" he said after an uncomfortable silence.

Santana now was kind of scared. It didn't sound like they went to jail, it sound like he hurted them or something.

"Look" he said looking at her in the eyes, Santana felt really weird when he did this. "There's this organization" he lowered his voice "They found the men that robbed my wife and killed him. They can do the same for your wife. They find whoever raped her, and make him pay"

"Listen up, Vin Diesel, I'm not interested in your stupid organization"

"Are you sure?" he made a weird face that Santana couldn't read "What he did to her is unforgivable, he deserves to pay, and we can make that happen. He'll pay for touching your fiancé, she's supposed to be only yours, no one's meant to touch her the way he did. The worst part is, she's never going to forget it, she'll have this forever with her, your life is not the same after something like this happens, and it's all his fault" he was manipulating Santana, so she'd agree to let that organization _'help her'_ "Are you sure you don't want to make him pay?"

Santana wasn't so sure about not wanting it now. "I-I don't know" she looked confused.

"That's fine, but listen what I'm going to say, if you let the police take care of this, they won't do a thing to find the man, he's going to be out there, probably raping more women and no one's going to stop him. If you let us help you we'll find him in less than one day, and problem solved, the police is useless these days, they don't care about us"

"If I say yes, h-how much is it going to cost me?" she asked unsure. She would never want the death to someone, or even to just make them suffer, but she was so angry, she wanted to make this man pay, he touched Brittany,_ her_ _Brittany_, he had no right.

"You don't have to pay for our services" he said with a small smirk "Maybe we'll ask for a favor or two, but that's it"

"So it's free?" she asked confused, they were going to kill a man and it was for free?

"Yes, like I said, maybe a favor in the future, but that's all" she got closer to Santana "So what do you say?"

"Okay, fine"

He smirked "I'm going to leave now. I want you to go to the cafeteria, then to the vending machine, and buy two Twix bars"

"What?" Was this a joke or something?

"Go to the cafeteria, to the vending machine, and buy two Twix bars, to confirm the deal. I'm going to leave now"

Santana turned around to look over at the cafeteria "So I just go and buy two Twix bars?" she looked back at the man but he was gone.

"What the fuck..." she searched with her eyes everywhere for the man. But he wasn't there anymore.

She awkwardly stood up and slowly walked to the cafeteria.

"Oh god, I'm crazy, I can't believe I'm doing this" she thought and mentally slapped herself.

She reached the vending machine and stared at it without knowing what to do. She turned her head slightly and saw that the cafeteria was almost empty, probably because it was late. There was a police officer in one corner and a man and a woman sitting in a table far from where Santana stood.

There was also a man sitting in a table near Santana, he was looking at her and she felt slightly scared. He looked like some serial killer from an old movie.

He was dresses in a black suit, like the other creepy man.

She turned back to the machine and took out her wallet. Slowly she took out some dollars and insert them in the machine, pushing the buttons, she noticed the police staring at her too.

"God, why is everyone staring at me?" she thought nervously. The first Twix fell and she reached to grab it, she was nervous and shaking, she repeated her actions and waited for the second one to fall. With the corner of her eyes she saw that the police officer was still staring.

Santana cleared her throat "Would you please stop staring at me?" she asked annoyed.

"Sorry ma'am" he said and turned around.

She focused again on the chocolate and she reached to pick it up too. When he had both of them in her hands she turned, she was about to make her way back, when she noticed that the man that had been staring at her, was gone too. "Creepy ass men in suits" she said under her breath and went to sit on the chair.

"This is bullshit, nothing's going to happen. He just wanted me to spend my money in some stupid chocolate bar" she thought.

She put the bars in her purse and decided to get some rest; she was going to need it tomorrow.

She shifted in her seat until she felt at least a bit comfortable and closed her eyes.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I was traveling and had no time to write, but here it is!**

**So let me know what you think on the reviews, you know when I get reviews it inspires to continue writing, so more review the quicker I'll update ;)**

**Thanks for all your sweet words in the first chapter, keep 'em coming! **

**Thanks for the support guys :)**


End file.
